Crazy Little Wedding
by Nedjy
Summary: "Tu as 3 mois pour organiser un mariage de A à Z" "Je suis la meilleure dans le domaine, sache-le" "Je n'ai pas de doutes quand à ça, mais laisse tes sentiments personnels en dehors de la cérémonie" "Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était une erreur..." J'avoue, je suis nulle pour les résumés...
1. Prologue

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle série ! Il est un peu court, je sais, mais les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs ! D'ailleurs, le premier est en cours d'écriture...

ENJOY !

Nedjy

* * *

_« Hermione Jean Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Drago Malefoy ici présent ?_

_-Je le veux._

_-Drago Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Hermione Granger ici présente ?_

_-Je le veux._

_-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare liés par les liens sacrés du mariage ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… »_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant… Décidément, les ennuis ne faisaient que de commencer…

* * *

N"hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ! :)


	2. The Beginning

Hello tout le monde ! J'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçue : plus de 200 vues pour « seulement » 2 reviews. Bon en même temps ce n'était que le prologue.

Voici donc le 1er chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore quel nombre il y en aura mais je pense que l'histoire sera plutôt courte…. Niveau rythme de publication, c'est assez incertain, ça dépendra de mes possibilités de connexion mais aussi de mon inspiration.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si il reste des fautes (je n'aime pas trop avoir une bêta derrière moi, vu qu'il m'arrive de changer mes chapitres 2 min avant la publication).

Merci à AydenQuileute et à Rosabella01 pour leurs reviews !

**ENJOY !**

Nedjy

* * *

_Mariez-vous, qu'ils disaient…. Bien sûr !_

Hermione Granger, 28 ans, organisatrice de mariage à 500.00 dollars et plus, célibataire depuis… toujours.

Encore une journée merdique qui commence. Non pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, au contraire, elle était ravie pour ses clients mais là… Le désert sentimental de ces 28 dernières années parvenait détruire son enthousiasme ces derniers temps.

Enfilant ses talons, elle s'arrêta pour regarder son reflet quelques instants.

Une robe noire mettant en valeur sa silhouette menue. La sobriété de la robe contrastée par la vertigineuse fente sur le côté droit, dévoilant ses jambes interminables. Un teint irréprochable, un maquillage discret et des cheveux caramels en boucles lisses jusqu'au bas des reins. Le tout complété par la paire de Louboutins noires qu'elle tente d'enfiler maladroitement.

Décidément, elle avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Mais apparemment pas suffisamment pour qu'on la remarque.

Avisant l'heure, elle enfila en toute hâte son manteau, noir lui aussi, et attrapa son sac. Elle salua le portier de l'immeuble et se diriga vers la ruelle déserte pour transplaner.

* * *

« Chérie, je te l'avais dit, je te laisse carte blanche pour le mariage ! Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu ne me dérange pas pendant mes réunions ! Bien sûr que je couvrirais les frais ! Et non, je ne veux pas me marier dans une réplique de la Chambre des Secrets ! »

Drago raccrocha et soupira.

Décidemment, sa fiancée allait le rendre fou. Non contente d'avoir, du jour au lendemain, viré toute l'équipe de préparation et avancé la date du mariage, elle voulait maintenant avoir son AVIS !

Enfilant sa chemise Hugo Boss, il consulta distraitement ses mails professionnels. Il complèta sa tenue avec une veste assortie au costume et attrapa son téléphone.

Non mais sérieusement ? En quoi le choix des serviettes l'intéressait ! Il se fichait complètement de savoir si elles conviendraient mieux en argent mat ou en blanc scintillant ! Et l'autre qui proposait de tenir la cérémonie dans une réplique grandeur nature de la Chambre des Secrets ! N'importe quoi…

Drago sortit de l'appartement et transplana.

* * *

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie »

Hermione désigna un fauteuil à sa cliente.

* * *

_Flashback_

L'agence Best Wedding Ever était spécialisée dans les dans les mariages de luxe. Tout avait commencé lorsque, après la guerre, Hermione avait été appelée en renfort pour organiser le mariage de Ginny et d'Harry.

Pendant 8 mois, elle avait vécu au rythme des essayages, des faire-part, des dégustations chez les différents traiteurs et des visites de salles des fêtes. Hermione, alors juriste au Ministère de la magie, s'était émerveillée devant les prouesses d'organisation que nécessitait le travail d'une organisatrice de mariage, et était tombée amoureuse de la profession.

Elle avait tout quitté pour monter sa propre compagnie et en 5 ans, son entreprise était devenue la plus prospère d'Angleterre. Elle recevait tellement de demandes qu'elle était obligée de sélectionner sa clientèle, qui se battait pour obtenir ses services. Elle envisageait même de s'implanter aux Etats-Unis et en France pour parvenir à honorer la plupart de ses demandes.

* * *

_Fin du flashback, retour au présent_

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Je me marie dans 3 mois, et j'ai besoin d'une équipe de premier ordre pour en faire un évènement d'élite qui fera pâlir de jalousie la totalité de la communauté Sang-Purs d'Angleterre. Je veux que mon mariage soit celui dont on se souviendra, même 10 ans après sa date. Je souhaite la perfection et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous : vous êtes actuellement les meilleurs.

-3 mois… Le délai est serré, mais pas insurmontable. Avez-vous déjà des bases de travail à nous fournir, mon équipe et moi ?

-Je veux que vous compreniez que vous n'allez partir de rien. Je veux que vous me présentiez les avancées du projet toutes les semaines, sans exception. Tout ce qui sera décidé devra être approuvé par moi, et seulement par moi. Je me réserve également le droit d'annuler des pans entiers de la préparation si j'estime qu'ils ne me conviennent plus. Ai-je été claire ?

-Parfaitement Madame.

-Une dernière chose, je vous mets en garde. Je fais partie de l'une des plus puissantes familles de ce pays. Mon influence va au-delà de de tous ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Si je suis déçue de votre travail, je n'hésiterai pas à détruire votre réputation et votre entreprise jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste plus rien… Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que cela n'arrive pas.

-Je suis d'accord. Nous vous prouverons que nous méritons réellement notre place de leader.

-Ne me décevez pas… Je vais prendre congé. A la semaine prochaine.

-Au revoir Madame… ?

-Greengrass, Astoria… Future Malefoy.


	3. Thermos de café et sachet de croissants

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bonne année 22014, plein de bonheur et d'amour pour vous j'espère (et pour moi aussi accessoirement ^^)**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de Crazy Little Wedding, juste avant la rentrée, histoire de se motiver !**

**Bon, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé d'Hermione, et on a l'apparition de ce cher Harry !**

**J'ai eu des super review, merci beaucoup à AydenQuileute, Rosabella01, Nini, Faerycyn, Lily O'Davoren, BrunasseLucile et Tiff !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et surtout, ENJOY !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Nini **: Et c'est pas 1 chapitre de publié, c'est déjà le deuxième ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup ! Un petit nom pour la prochaine fois ? :D

**Lily O'Davoren : **Wahou quel honneur ! J'avoue que, pour l'instant, c'est un peu court, mais je n'aime pas me forcer à écrire donc je fais avec l'inspiration du moment ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Tiff : **Merci ! Mais il se pourrait qu'Astoria soit finalement plus gentille qu'il n'y paraît…(ou peut-être pas, ça dépendra de mon cerveau !)

* * *

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que votre monde s'écroulait entièrement autour de vous ? Drôle de sensation n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione referma la porte et ferma les yeux. La révélation subite la donnait la nausée et elle ne pariait pas cher sur l'avenir de son déjeuner.

Après 6 ans sans aucunes nouvelles… Le voilà qui débarquait à nouveau dans sa vie.

Hermione sentit ses genoux faiblir et se laissa glisser contre la porte.

Elle avait mis des années à s'en remettre, des années à se convaincre que tout allais bien, qu'elle avait oublié. Et tous ces efforts, balayés en quelques secondes. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce contrat et désormais, elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Reprenant finalement ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur.

* * *

De : Maman Ourse

A : I'm a Survivor

Objet : HELP !

RDV dans 5 min. Salle de réunion C. Aucun retard accepté.

PS : Je crois que le platine est la nouvelle couleur à la mode…

* * *

De : I'm a Survivor

A : Maman Ourse

Objet : HELP ?

Le peroxydé est de retour ?

J'arrive !

* * *

C'était l'avantage avec Harry. Il ne posait pas de questions, il était toujours là pour vous aider.

Leur complicité s'était renforcée lorsque Ron s'était éloigné de ses amis. Désormais, ils ne se voyaient plus. Le rouquin, trop pris par son nouveau statut de star montante du Quidditch, avait commencé à dénigrer ses amis. Il avait pris la grosse tête après avoir été sélectionné dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et ils lui avaient finalement posé un ultimatum : soit il s'excusait de son comportement et promettait de changer, soit il perdait leur amitié définitivement. Le rouquin avait choisi sa nouvelle vie et les clichés le montrant ivre, violent ou dans des positions compromettantes florissaient chaque jour dans les tabloïds sorciers.

Hermione regrettait un peu le Trio d'Or, mais cette amitié malsaine avait été longtemps un fardeau, et désormais elle ne se sentait plus écrasée sous les injures de Ron.

Harry arriva 2 minutes avant l'heure prévue, armé d'un Thermos de café et d'un sachet de viennoiseries. En voyant cela, Hermione soupira. De toute évidence, il allait la cuisiner et ça allait durer plus longtemps que prévu.

Harry s'assit face à Hermione et attendit sa réaction, tendu. Finalement, il se risqua à la questionner.

« - Ça va ? Tu arrives à gérer ? Enfin, je veux dire… ça fait 5 ans alors….

-Justement Harry ! Ça fait 5 ans… Il pourrait s'écouler encore 10 ans de plus avant que j'arrive à tolérer sa présence dans mon entourage ! »

Hermione parut soudain s'écrouler de l'intérieur. Sa voix trembla.

« - C'est juste que j'ai… j'ai mis 4 ans à m'en remettre, à tenter de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si j'étais heureuse. J'avais réussi à passer au-dessus, presque à l'oublier. Et voilà qu'au moment où tout commence à s'arranger, où je commence à revivre, il débarque pour tout chambouler ! Je ne pourrais pas lutter contre lui Harry. Je vais me faire du mal, il va me donner de l'espoir et au final, tout va s'effondrer comme la dernière fois. J'ai peur… tout ce que j'ai reconstruit va disparaître et cette fois, je ne suis pas sûre de m'en remettre. »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle essuya ses sanglots d'un geste rageur.

« - Je suis ridicule… Je ne sais pas, il doit aimer ça ! Aimer qu'on souffre à cause de lui, aimer qu'on le désire jusqu'à la folie, sans rien donner en échange… Je me sens tellement bête.

-Hermione, tu n'es PAS bête… Tu as juste eu le malheur que ça tombe sur lui. Je te jure que cette fois, je serai là. On sera ensemble pour affronter ça. On va y arriver, tous les deux, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. »

Harry la serra dans ses bras, la berçant et lui chuchotant des mots doux.

* * *

De retour dans son bureau, Hermione se sentit mal. Elle s'allongea sur la banquette et se concentra sur ses souvenirs.

Tout avait commencé durant la guerre. Harry, Ron et elle avaient été capturés par des Rafleurs et emmenés au Manoir Malefoy. Dobby avait réussi à récupérer les garçons, mais elle n'avait pas pu être libérée. Bellatrix l'avait torturée pendant de longues semaines, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort se désintéresse d'elle. Elle avait ensuite été vendue comme esclave au service de la famille Malefoy et s'était retrouvée à s'occuper de Drago. De fil en aiguille, leur relation s'était améliorée et ils avaient fini par « tomber amoureux » l'un de l'autre. Dès cet instant, Drago avait agi dans l'ombre pour détruire Voldemort et ses partisans. Lors des Grands Procès, il avait été lavé de toutes les accusations portées contre lui.

Une fois la guerre finie, Hermione pensait pouvoir retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Cependant Drago se volatilisa dès la fin de son audience et disparut. Elle l'avait cherché pendant des mois, sans succès, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : la fouine s'était servie d'elle et lui avait brisé le cœur.

* * *

Hermione pris une grande inspiration. Elle vérifia sa tenue et tenta de se détendre.

_Ok ma grande…La dernière fois que tu es venue, tu t'es fait torturer dans le salon. Rien ne dit que cette fois-ci sera identique. _

Elle avança le long de l'allée et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde.

**Suspense insoutenable ? En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimez ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, ou simplement pour me dire que c'est vraiment de la merde : )**

**Profitez bien des dernières heures de vacances et bon courage pour la reprise !**

**Nedjy**


End file.
